Playing With Evil
by micchon
Summary: Mami Tomoe loves her friends dearly. But sometimes, she needs a break. Contains strong yuri. Mami/Charlotte pairing his time, because Charlotte needs some loving.


She has no regrets. No regrets at all. From the day she was plucked by Kyubey and chosen to become a Puella Magi, she still feels like the happiest girl in the world. She has friends she can rely on both in and out of battle, plus she has Madoka as well. Sweet little Madoka. Since Madoka wrote a contract and became a magical girl too, the two have become as close as sisters would be. Despite her friends' love and her sister's love, Mami still wanted more. And that was when she decided to play with evil.

She started a couple of weeks ago, and when she started she just couldn't stop. Before she was a mentor to people; now she was not in control. Now she felt in danger. And it turned her on.

Tonight, she was on her own. The other girls had schoolwork to catch up on, so out here in this maze anything could happen.

"They won't find us now; don't worry…" Mami shouts out. Then the Witch appears. A great large mess of pink, black and white; like out of some cartoon. It then transformed into something much more human. A young naked pretty girl with long locks of dark pink hair tied up in black bows. She couldn't be Madoka…Oh no, but she was real alright. She moves over to Mami.

"So, where are all of your little friends now, huh?" The Witch then asked.

"Busy….they're busy…so you have me the whole night, Charlotte…"

Charlotte was pleased. Charlotte was happy. She rushes over to Mami for an embrace. Despite their vast differences, they found solace in each other. Both of them were selfish and greedy in their hearts; Mami would deny it though and keep a straight face for her friends, but she knew the truth. And as for Charlotte…she was trapped here in this labyrinth. In her past life as a Puella Magi, she fought anything and everything. She didn't want to die, though. It didn't matter; just as her girlfriend was doomed, she was doomed too, to be a Witch for the rest for her life.

She just tried not to think about it.

"…It's so so nice to see you again, my love…" One could never really tell if Charlotte was playing with Mami or not. In this embrace, she kissed her on the cheek.

"…I never get to see you these days; it's so…unfair…" Charlotte was getting a little upset, or jealous even. She already knew about the kind of relationship Mami had with the other girls, even with Madoka.

"…I wish I was Madoka. Being your sister would be nice…can we be sisters as well as lovers?" Charlotte pouted, kissing Mami again.

"…shut up." Mami said, but Charlotte just giggled and noticed Mami was unbuttoning her blouse. Her large plump breasts were completely exposed now; Charlotte went straight in to suckle Mami's left breast. She was hungry. And Mami was ecstatic again. She felt like the mother to her baby Charlotte. Charlotte's hand made it to Mami's other breast; her touch made Mami moan immediately. The two were curled up on a squidgy mess in this maze. Mami's clothes and boots were starting to get dirty, but she didn't care.

A little while later, the two were still rolling around on the floor, a complete mess. They were stroking each other's hair and tickling each other. Charlotte loved tickling Mami; she knew where to find her weak spots. Arms wrapped around each other, Charlotte gave her pet a new command:

"Strip for me…my love…" Mami obeyed without question.

Her bright yellow bow was first, then her great corset was off first. Then one by one, she slowly removed her boots, socks and stockings. Leaving the blouse, which she tore off hastily. Charlotte was getting incredibly turned on by everything she saw.

Mami was now as naked as her girlfriend, and couldn't be happier. Both with great smiles on their faces, they kissed, hands held.

"…you know I don't mean the words I say…you know I love you, right…?" Charlotte was happy to be with her Puella Magi companion, but she still felt unsure. She needed a little…reassurance.

"…Of course…and I love you…my sweet sweet Charlotte…" Mami shed a tear. But was this a tear of joy or sorrow? Her Witch girlfriend would never know. Charlotte gave her a playful bite. It hurt, but she didn't care. Blood dripped down from Mami's neck, making her moan more. Charlotte carried on fondling her lover's breasts, then slowly moved down to her clit. She firmly pressed a finger inside of Mami, making her scream loudly.

"Charlotte!"

"Oh, but wouldn't you want to do the same to me? You…want me to stop?" She asked, pressing harder. Mami's clit was definitely her weak spot.

"…no…." Charlotte grinned.

"…oh, what's that? You want more?"

"…yes…more…"

"How much more? Like this?" Charlotte pressed even firmer inside.

"Ahhh! Yes!"

"Heeheehee…Well alright then…This is your reward for being so nice in my domain…" Charlotte kissed her, and continued fingering her lover. Mami was all over the place; her mind was a mess, her body was out of control, and she couldn't stop screaming. Eventually, she came. Charlotte was happy again.

Mami loved to make her mistress happy.


End file.
